Ekonomiczny Bunt
Totalna Porażka: Wiejska Legenda - Odcinek 10 Chef niespodziewanie wpada do pokoju Chrisa Chris: I co, znalazła się? Chef: Nie.. Chris: Jak to?! Przecież tak dalej być nie może! Chef: Wiem.. Na dworzu mamy pustynie. Chris: Pozostaje nam liczyć na naszych zawodników.. Zaciera ręce Chris: A ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Wiejskiej Legendzie. Beth po raz kolejny starała sie o debiut.. Męczy tak samo jak w Stars vs. Losers! Masakra.. Zadanie polegało na przebyciu malutkiej, zaminowanej, niebezpiecznej planszy.. Nie okazało się to takie łatwe, gdyż jedynymi osobami które szybko nie odpadły była Veronica, Zoey i Moreno. Zwycięstwo dla swojej drużyny zapewnił ten ostatni, a prze-hojny ja wysłałem ich do SPA. Na najbardziej dramatycznej w tej serii ceremonii pojawiły się Krowie Placki. Charlotte i Veronice udało się przegłosować Martina, jednak wtedy Hildegarde wpadła w szał.. Na początku mi się to bardzo podobało, jednak kiedy zniszczyła mi jacuzzi wywaliłem ją, a raczej JoJo z wioski, ratując tym samym Martina. Została tylko 10. Kto wygra, a kto nie do końca będzie zgodny, i pożegna się z walką o milion na wsi? Zostańcie z nami i czytajcie kolejny odcinek Totalnej.. Porażki.. Wiejskiej... Legendy! <Intro> Rano, Stodoły drużynowe Wioska była niesamowicie.. Pusta. Nie było żadnego żywego stworzenia. Wszystkie drzewa i kwiaty powysychały, a do tego słońce paliło bardziej niż zwykle. Wszystko znikneło wraz z Dawn.. 134px Cała pozostała trójka przesiadywała sobie w stodole, która została podzielona na dwie części: Martina i dziewczyn. Atmosfera nie była najlepsza po ostatniej ceremonii, jednak było dużo spokojniej bez Hildegarde. ' ' ' Veronica zaczeła się chichotać czytając czasopismo. Martin: Co ci tak do śmiechu, idiotko? Veronica: No bo CocoChannel właśnie wydała nową kolekcje. Martin: No i? Veronica: Będziesz mógł sobie kupić nowe buty. Tym razem i Charlotte wybuchneła śmiechem. Martin: Pfff.. Jesteście żałosne. Charlotte: A ty skończony. Martin: Nie bądź tego taka pewna. Charlotte: W każdej chwili możemy celowo przegrać zadanie i cie wywalić. Veronica potakiwała. Martin: Phi.. A co zrobicie, jeśli mam Krowi totemik? Charlotte podeszła do niego i szepneła mu na ucho: Charlotte: Nie masz.. Dobrze wiem gdzie on obecnie jest. Martin odepchnął Charlotte. Martin: Ty wiedźmowata wtyczko Chrisa! Charlotte: Dziękuje, schlebiasz mi. Ale radze ci z nami współpracować, jeśli nie chcesz wylecieć. Martin: Czyli? Charlotte: Czyli będziesz nam usługiwał do końca programu. Martin: Do końca programu?! Chyba sobie kpisz.. Charlotte: Jak sobie chcesz. Tylko nie zdziw się, jeśli teraz odpadniesz. Martin: Phi! Veronica: Chodź Charlotte, łazienka jest wolna! Dziewczyny wyszły. Martin: Albo nie, czekajcie! Wybiegł za nimi. 136px Jo wyciągneła Zoey i Henry'ego na kolejny poranny trening. Po kilkunastu okrążeniach wokół lasu, stu pompkach i dwustu pajacykach cała trójka zatrzymała się przy prawie wyschniętym wodospadzie. Jo: No. Skończyliśmy rozgrzewke. Henry&Zoey (jednocześnie): Rozgrzewke?! Jo: Tak. Teraz możemy przejść do treningu. Zoey: Ja odpadam. Moje nogi są jak galareta Usiadła na kamieniu i spojrzała w dół wodospadu. Niespodziewanie dostrzegła tam Brick.. O dziwo nie był sam. Towarzyszyła mu osoba, której Zoey nie była w stanie zidentyfikować. Zoey: Hej, zobaczcie, to Brick! Henry i Jo od razu podbiegli do Zoey. Henry: Gdzie?! Zoey: No tam. Wskazała im miejsce, gdzie znajdował się Brick.. Jednak teraz już go nie było. Zoey: Zaraz.. Zniknął! Jo: Tsa.. Jesteś pewna, że coś tam widziałaś? Zoey: Chyba tak.. Henry: Chyba..? Zoey: To znaczy na pewno! Wiecie.. On wcale nie jest z tymi tubylcami. Jo: A niby z kim?! Z wiewiórkami?! Zoey: Z jakąś dziewczyną.. Henry: Ciekawe. Może zejdziemy i zobaczymy czy jeszcze tam są? Zoey: Nie, to zbyt niebezpieczne. Henry: Oj tam.. Uwielbiam takie zjazdy i wspinaczki. Zoey; No ale wróćmy już do wioski.. Źle się czuje. ' ' ' Jo: Wy idźcie jak chcecie, ja jeszcze pobiegam. Kiedy Zoey i Henry ruszyli w stronę wioski Jo zaczeła schodzić w dół wodospadu. 133px Chwile póżniej w porcie pojawił się statek, który po chwili opuściła zreklaksowana drużyna Dzikich Kóz. Jednak po przybycie mocno się zdziwili.. Debora: Wiecie.. Chyba pomyliliśmy wioski.. Wszyscy rozejrzeli się wokoło. Wszystko było wymarłe, jakby życie przestało się tu rozwijać od stuleci. Chcieli uciec, jednak prom już odpłynął. Debora: Benissimo! I co my tutaj mamy niby robić?! Moreno: Nie wiem, ale popatrz na nich. Brendon i Emma mieli wyraźnie niezadowolone miny. Moreno: Sorella, czyżbyś namieszała w naszej drużynowej parce? Debora (zaciera ręce): Oczywiście.. ' Moreno: Sprytne i przebiegłe. Jak dasz rade, to owiń sobie ją jeszcze bardziej wokół palca, puki jest jeszcze smutna. Ja zajme się imprezowiczem Wypolerował starannie swoją broń. Debora: Damy sobie rade, fratellino.. Moreno: Mając Chefa jako sojusznika nie będzie problemów. Wiesz.. Krowi totemik wcale nie jest nam potrzebny. Kiedy Moreno i Debora rozmwiali Brendon chodził krok w krok za Emmą. Brendon: Emm, cukiereczku! Gadaj co się stało. Emma: Zamknełeś mnie w solarium! To nie zgodne z moją kulturą, ale poszłam tam tylko i wyłącznie dla ciebie. Brendon: Joł, jakie solarium? Podrapał się po głowie. Emma: Te w którym mnie zamknełeś. Chyba za dużo wypiłeś.. Brendon: Rybko, ja nie pije od kiedy jestem z tobą! ' Emma: Proszę cie, daj mi teraz spokój! ' ' Chris (przez megafon): Uwaga zawodnicy, sytuacja kryzysowa! Zbiórka za półgodziny na stołówce. Stołówka 134px 136px 133px Wszyscy zebrali się w stołówce, gdzie zastali śpiącego Chefa. Kiedy weszli ten się obudził i spłoszony uciekł za lade. Chef: Zabierzcie ode mnie tą wariatkę. Moreno: Jaką wariatkę, drogi Chefie? Charlotte: Pewnie chodzi mu o tą debilną okularnice, co tak namolnie stara się o debiut.. Emma: Beth? Chef: N-nie.. Chef zrobił wielkie oczy.. Nagle wszyscy odwrócili się, a przy drzwiach stała.. Marie Joulie: Siemka! Wszyscy: Marie Joulie?! Marie Joulie: We własnej osobie. Emma: Co tutaj robisz.. Marie Joulie: A wpadłam zobaczyć co u mojego namiętnika Scotta, i przy okazji chce powrócić. Emma: Ale on już odpadł.. Marie Joulie się rozpłakała Marie Joulie: Jak mogliście go wyrzucić? Jak?! Jednak nagle jej wzrok zatrzymał się przy Moreno, do którego od razu się przylepiła. Marie Joulie: Hej ciasteczko, moge cię schrupać przy herbatce? Spojrzała na niego wyzywająco.. Charlotte: Eee.. No comment. Dobra Chefie, gdzie mój pysio-misio zwany Chris? Chef: Zaraz tu będzie.. I w tym momencie pojawił się Chris z torbą na głowie. Charlotte od razu do niego podbiegła i zdjeła mu tą torbe. Charlotte: Misiaczku, co się stało z Twoją twarzą?! Twarz Chrisa była pełna brodawek. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Charlotte zaczeli się śmiać. Chris: To sprawka tej nie wdzięcznej przyrodniczki! Veronica: Hej! Nie obrażaj mojej siostry! Może i jest dziwna, ale jest też fajna. Chris: Serio? Nie powiedziałbym.. Marie Joulie: Siemka Chris, moge powrócić do gry? Chris: Niech pomyśle.. Nie? Przycisnął przycisk i Marie Joulie wyleciała w powietrze. Moreno: A było tak przyjemnie.. Deobra: Oj tam, brzydka była. Chris: Ekhem, przejdźmy do zadania! I to szybko, bez pytań i bez wstępów, bo mój wizerunek nie może dalej cierpieć!! Martin: Słuchamy ciebie geniuszu.. Chris: Odnajdźcie Dawn! Ale to szybko! Nie ważne gdzie, ale odnajdźcię ją i cofnijcie jej zemsty! Drużynie, której się ta sztuka uda zostanie solidnie wynagrodzona! Henry: Może dałbyś nam coś przydatnego.. Chris rzucił Jo, Charlotte i Emmie po worku. Henry: Tylko tyle?! Żartujesz sobie?! Chris: Nie-e! W końcu potrzebuje więcej kasy na nowe jacuzzi! Poprzednie zniszczyła ta wstrętna yeti! Ruszajcie, szkoda czasu i mojej piękności! Zadanie, poszukiwania Drużyny chętnie lub nie rozeszły się w celu odnalezienia Dawn. Nie mieli pojęcia gdzie mogą ją zastać, a na domiar złego towarzyszył im niesamowity upał. 129px Martin ciągnął na wózku Charlotte i Veronike w kierunku lasu dodatkowo poganiany batem. Las był strasznie pusty i wysuszony. Martin: Jesteś pewna, że możemy się jej tutaj spodziewać? Veronica: Nie, ale zgubiłam gdzieś tutaj ostatnio kolczyka. Martin wpadł w szał Martin: Ty idiotko! Mamy zadanie do wykonania, a ty przyprowadzasz mnie do lasu po kolczyka?! Charlotte: Zamknij się i bądź posłuszny! Założyła mu worek pd Chrisa na jego głowe i pogoniła go batem. Martin: Ała! Charlotte: Może to cię oduczy przezywania Veroniki od idiotek! ' ' ' Veronica: Zatrzymaj się! Wydaje mi się, że gdzieś tutaj powinien być. Martin: No to proszę, szukajcie sobie. Dziewczyny spojrzały na niego, a potem wybuchneły śmiechem. Charlotte: Nie kochany.. To ty będziesz go szukał. Martin: Phi! Dziewczyny rozłożyły się z kocami i dopiero wtedy Martin przeklinając na nie pod nosem poszedł szukać kolczyka Veroniki. 130px Henry i Zoey samotnie przeszukiwali wodospad w celu odnalezienia nie tylko Dawn, ale i Jo która nie wróciła z przedłużonego treningu. Zoey: Tylko uważaj na siebie! Spoglądała kątem oka jak Henry wspina się po kolejnych skałach. Henry: Spokojnie, widze chyba coś, co może nam się przydać. Wdrapał się na jedną z półek i sięgnął po gwizdek. Zoey: Jejku! Ten gwizdek należy chyba do Jo! Henry: ... Albo do Bricka. Zoey: A co jeśli Jo również zaginęła?! Henry: Nie wiem, ale mam nadzieje że nie. Śmiem myśleć, że zaginięcie Bricka wcale nie wiąże się z tymi tubylcami. Daniel chyba miał racje.. Zoey: Z tym, że ktoś inny jest na tej wyspie? Henry: Nie wiem tego jeszcze.. Henry zszedł i usiadł obok Zoey. Kiedy rozmyślali co się mogło stać z Jo nagle pojawił się za nimi dobrze znany im cień. Odruchowo się odwrócili. Zoey i Henry (jednocześnie): Jo?! Jo: No a kogo innego niby się spodziewaliście?! Spojrzała na nich groźnie. Zoey: Trochę się martwiliśmy.. Jo: O mnie nie trzeba się martwić. A teraz ruszajmy! Henry: Zaczekaj, ten gwizdek nie jest twój? Henry podał jej gwizdek a ona tylko na niego spojrzała. Jo: Mój jest na swoim miejscu. Henry: Czyli ten musi należeć do Bricka.. Ciekawe! Jo: Nie mam pojęcia i szczerze mnie to nie obchodzi. A teraz idziemy ślamazary, bo nie chce przegrać, jasne?! Zoey i Henry: Jasne! Jo: No to idziemy na pole.. Z moich obserwacji wynika, że tam możemy ją znaleźć! Ruszyli w strone pola. 130px Dzikie Kozy za sprawą pomysłu Moreno rozdzieli się na dwie-dwuosobowe grupki: Brendon z Deborą i Emma z Moreno. ' Brendon z Deborą dokładnie prezszukiwali wioskę szukając jakichś śladów po Dawn. Debora: Gah! To była głupia idea! Nie znajdziemy tutaj majtek tej ślicznej i małej blondynki. Brendon: Wyluzuj stringi, ziomalko! Przecież jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Debora: Ej! Ja wcale nie nosze stringów. (foch) Brendon: Joł, to co robiłaś z fioletowymi stringami wczoraj wieczorem? Debora: Nie fioletowymi tylko czerwonymi, daltonisto! Brendon: Widzisz? Sama się przyznałaś! Kiedy Brendon i Debora kontynuowali kłótnie w zupełnie odmiennych nastrojach byli szukający po drugiej stronie wioski Moreno i Emma, która szła w wyraźnym nie pokoju. Emma: Dawn o niczym nie zapomniała.. Moreno: Co masz na myśli? Emma: Zwierzęta.. Gdziekolwiek jest wszystkie zabrała ze sobą. Moreno: Domyślam się tego, seniorino. A nie możesz jakoś jej.. zlokalizować? Emma: Czekaj.. Popatrz na tamten dom. Wskazała na dom nieco ukryty w lesie. Emma: Tam są... rośliny! Jestem tego pewna! Chodź, czuje że Dawn może być blisko! Emma i Moreno poszli zobaczyć dom. 129px Martin nadal "szukał" kolczyka. Ale im dłużej zwlekał, tym dziewczyny bardziej przestawały interesować się zadaniem. W tej chwili się opalały plotkując do tego. Charlotte: ... I właśnie za to kocham Chrisa. Veronica: Ojejku! Ta historia jest taka słodka, jak moja różowa opaska. Charlotte: Eeeem, uznam to za komplement? Veronica: Oczywiście! Ładniejszej nigdzie nie znajdziesz. Przytuliła do siebie swoją opaske. Charlotte: Dobra, nie ważne. A tobie wpadł ktoś w oko? Zapytała ciekawsko. Veronica: Taak. Jest przesłodki! Charlotte: Kto to taki?! Veronica: Nowy t-shirt z H&M'u. Charlotte zrobiła facepalm'a. Charlotte: Ale ja mam na myśli chłopaka! Czyli ŻYWĄ istote! Veronica: Ahaaa! Trzeba było tak od razu. Uwielbiam Brendona.. No i tego słodkiego Włoskiego mafiozo! Awww. ' ' Po chwili Martin powrócił do dziewczyn. Martin: Trzymaj. Znalazłem twój kolczyk.. Rzucił Veronice kolczyk. Veronica: Jest śliczny.. Jednak nie jest mój. Martin: Żartujesz sobie?! Veronica pokręciła przecząco głową. ' Charlotte: Szukaj dalej, ofermo! Martin wkurzony powrócił do poszukiwań. 130px Podążając za Jo zbliżali się na pole. Zoey: Ale tutaj teraz jest.. Brzydko. Henry: Tylko ciekawe co takiego Chris jej zrobił. Zoey: Nie wiem, ale widok jego twarzy pełnej brodawek był śmieszny! Oboje wybuchneli śmiechem. Jo: Jak to? Ten pajac McIdiotycznyLean wreszcie dostał nauczki od pani przyrodniczki? Henry: Tak! Jo: Dobrze mu tak! Jak już znajdziemy tą Dawn i wygramy to ja osobiście jej pogratuluje. Rozmwiając doszli na bardzo wyschnięte pole. Było tak sucho, że w tej chwili mieli większy horyzont, dzięki czemu więcej widzieli. Zoey: Patrzcie! Tak ktoś jest! Henry: Ten ktoś dodatkowo obgryza drzewo.. Pobiegli na drugą strone pola. Wszyscy: Chacky?! Chacky: Nie, jego babcia. Macie może trochę liści? Zoey: Trochę.. Liści? Chacky: No wiesz, takie małe.. chude.. smaczne.. Zoey: No wiem co to są liście, ale po co ci one? Chacky: Potrzebuje ich do mojej śniadaniowej kanapki z mchem, korą i trucinami.. Normalnie full wypas! Jo: Dobra. Nie marnujmy czasu z tym świrem tylko wracajmy do poszukiwań! Chacky: Poszukiwań? Czego, kogo?! Jo: Nie twoja sprawa! Chacky: Ale Chacky chętnie wam pomoże. Jo: Nie trzeba! Chacky: A to szkoda.. Bo pewnie szukacie tej niskiej blondynki, która przechodziła tędy kilka minut temu z masą zwierząt. Wszyscy (jednocześnie): Gdzie poszła?! Chacky: Za mną! Chacky z nosem przy ziemi prowadził farmerów do Dawn. Co jakiś czas zatrzymywał się by zjeść kilka kamieni. 130px Moreno i Emma pojawili się w jedynym zielonym domu na wsi, Jak zauważyła Emma, wcześniej musiała pomieszkiwać tutaj Dawn ze zwierzętami. Emma: Była tutaj. Jeszcze jakieś dziesięć minut temu.. Moreno przejechał palcem po zakurzonym biurku. Moreno: Nie sądze seniorino.. Ona raczej dbałaby o czystość. Emma: Ale popatrz.. Emma trzymała teraz w dłoniach doniczke z malutkim kwiatkiem. Emma: Tutaj jest życie! Dawn musi być gdzieś niedaleko. Szukając dalszych śladów nagle spotkali się z Deborą i Brendonem, którzy nie zauważyli ich ponieważ byli pochłonięci kłótnią. Debora: No wreszcie braciuszku! Proszę, zabierz mnie od tego idioty. Brendon: Bez obaw lasencjo. Nie było przecież tak źle. Puścił jej oczko, podczas kiedy Emma odwróciła wzrok. Brendon: No i jak, macie coś? Emma: Nic takiego, po za przepięknym kwiatkiem. Debora: Super! Czyli jesteśmy w kropce. Wszyscy zrezygnowanie westchnęli. Brendon: Ziomy, nie poddawać się! Ruszamy pośladki na dalsze poszukiwania, joł! Ponownie wszyscy westchnęli i powoli ruszyli na dalsze poszukiwania. Wychodząc z domu Moreno zauważył nie daleko Brick'a i inną nieznaną mu osobe ubranych w liście i mech. Uciekali oni przed pszczołami. Moreno przetarł oczy ze zdumienia, a kiedy ponownie je otworzył Brick'a już nie było.. Debora: Wszystko gra braciszku? Moreno: Si.. Chyba si. Przyczepa Chrisa Chris niecierpliwie czekał na kosmetyczkę do twarzy oglądając na kamerach poczynania zawodników. Chris: No gdzie ona jest?! Moja twarz przecież dłużej nie wytrzyma w takim stanie! Chef: Nie gorączkuj się tak.. Powinna być za chwile. Zmęczony Chef siedział obok i popijał kawę. Po upragnionej przez Chrisa chwili kosmetyczka się pojawiła. Chris: Jesteś spóźniona Sophie! To twoje pierwsze i ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Kolejne takie spóźnienie i wylatujesz! Kosmetyczka: A sorki, ale byłam na straży pożarnej, i... Chris: Zaraz, zaraz.. Na straży pożarnej?! Po co? Kosmetyczka: Chciałam pogadać za strażakami. Oni są taaacy przystojni. Chris spojrzał na nią uważnie, chociaż nie wiedział jej twarzy. Chris: Hmm.. Podejdź no bliżej.. Kosmetyczka, która wcześniej stała w cieniu wykonała polecenie Chrisa. Chris: Marie Joulie?! Czego tutaj znowu szukasz? Marie Joulie: Zatrudniłam się jako twoja kosmetyczka by być bliżej Scotta. Ale nie mogłam go nigdzie znaleźć.. Chris: Nie mogłaś go znaleźć bo go już tutaj NIE MA! Rozumiesz?! Marie Joulie: Aha.. To może chociaż jakiś strażak się dla mnie znajdzie? Chris: Ugh! Dosyć tego. Nie przyszłaś tutaj na pogaduszki, tylko żeby zająć się moim wyglądem. Tak więc do roboty! Marie Joulie: Jak sobie życzysz. Kamera powoli oddalała się z przyczepy Chrisa. Słychać było jedynie odgłos wiercenia i pisk Chrisa. Zadanie, kontynuacja Mijały kolejne godziny i minuty.. Trud poszukiwań narastał. 131px U Krowich Placków nic się nie zmieniło. Martin nadal samotnie szukał kolczyka, a dziewczyny co raz bardziej leniuchowały. Charlotte: I jak się bawisz, Martin? Martin: Świetnie! Zmęczony i znudzony szukaniem kolczyka Martin oddalił się nieco od dziewczyn i przysiadł sobie przy drzewie by na chwile odpocząć. ' Już miał wstawać i iść dopiec dziewczynom kiedy nagle zauważył biegnącą przed siebie ze stadem zwierząt Dawn. Martin: Hej! Zatrzymaj się! Woła do Dawn, która odwróciła się na chwile w jego strone, jednak potem pobiegła dalej. Martin: Veronica, Charlotte! Chodźcie, tutaj jest Dawn! Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi od dziewczyn. Odwrócił się do Dawn i zauważył że ona ucieka. Podwinął więc rękawy i ruszył za nią w pościg. 132px Szaleni Farmerzy podążali za Chacky'm, który poruszał się bardzo szybko, pomimo iż skakał teraz po drzewach jedząc patyki. Henry podbiegł do Jo. Henry: A tak właściwie.. To gdzie byłaś kiedy cię nie było? Jo spojrzała na niego ukradkiem. Jo: A co cię to obchodzi?! Pobiegła szybciej zostawiając Henry'ego w tyle. Ten jednak nie dawał za wygraną i nadal dotrzymywał jej kroku. Henry: Nie ma czego przed nami ukrywać. W końcu jesteśmy drużyną. Jo: To moja sprawa, i to moja wola! Henry po chwili namysłu postanowił odpuścić. Henry: Dobra.. Jak chcesz. Nie naciskam. Nagle Chacky zeskoczył z drzewa tuż przed nimi i zepchął ich w krzaki. Jo: Odbiło ci?! Chacky: Nie. Ktoś nadbiega. Jo chciała go zignorować i biec dalej, jednak wtedy przed nimi przebiegła Dawn, a za nią Martin. Jo: Biegniemy za nimi! Musimy ją złapać! Za poleceniem Jo cała drużyna pożegnała Chacky'ego i pobiegła za nimi. Martin: Darujcie sobie, ona jest moja! Jo: Chyba sobie kpisz, chuderlaku. Zoey po drodze przewróciła się i upadł tuż przed wężem. Zoey: Pomocy! Wąż zbliżał się do Zoey. Wtedy jednak nagle został złapany i wypuszczony do lasu do przez Henry'ego. Jo zwolniła na chwile. Jo: Wszystko gra? Henry: Tak.. Już wszystko jest ok. Zoey: Jejku, dzięki Henry! Bez chwili zawahania pocałowała go. Henry: Wow.. Nie wiem co powiedzieć! Zoey: Nic mówić nie musisz. Ponownie go pocałowała. Tymczasem Jo pobiegła dalej. 132px Po tym, jak dotarli już do lasu zdecydowali się na ponowne rozdzielenie: tym razem Emma szukała razem z Deborą, a Brendon z Moreno. Ci drudzy zagłębiając się w las napotkali opalające się Charlotte i Veronike. Ukryli się w krzakach. Moreno: Ulalala.. Brendon: Nie codzienny widok! Przyglądali sie przez chwile chichoczącym się teraz dziewczyną. Wyglądały, jakby nie miały pojęcia że są w trakcie wykonywania zadania. Brendon i Moreno wyszli z ukrycia. Veronica i Charlotte od razu zwrócili na nich uwage, tym bardziej że chłopaki byli bez koszulek. Veronica: Aaaaa! Uszczypnij mnie Charlotte, ja chyba śnie! Charlotte ją uszczypnęła. Veronica: Ej, za co to? Charlotte: Nie ważne.. Odepchnęła Veronike na bok, uśmiechając się słodko do chłopaków. Moreno: Ekhem ślicznotki. Nie widzieliście może gdzieś tutaj Dawn? Veroniko, w końcu to twoja siostra. Veronica: Pozwól mi się zastanowić będąc blisko twojego kaloryferka. Moreno: Częstuj się! Veronica od razu podbiegła do nich i zaczęła się do Moreno przytulać. Jednak Charlotte od razu zmrużyła oczy wyczuwając podstęp. Odepchnęła ich w kierunku małej dróżki. Charlotte: Zdaje mi sie, że tam poszła. Dlatego nie traćcie czasu i lećcie! Chłopaki podziękowali i odeszli dróżką. Veronica przylepiona do nich chciała iść z nimi, jednak Charlotte jej to uniemożliwiła. Veronica: Dlaczego wskazałaś im błędną drogę? Charlotte: Ponieważ chcieli nas tylko wykorzystać! A tak w ogóle to ich klaty to patyki w porównaniu z Chrisem. Tymczasem Debora i Emma po cichu obserwowały okolice. Emma: Dawn gdzieś tu musi być.. Co więcej, ucieka przed kimś. Nagle Dawn przebiegła obok nich z całą grupą pościgową. Emma chce biec za nimi, jednak Debora ją trzyma. Debora: Nie, lepiej tam nie biegnijmy.. Emma: Dlaczego?! Możemy przegrać zadanie! Debora: Bo.. Mamy lepsze rzeczy do roboty. Debora się zarumieniła. Emma: Na przykład? Debora: Na przykład to. Debora pochyliła się i... pocałowała Emme. ' Pościg za Dawn 129px129px Dawn nadal uciekała przed Martinem i Jo, ktorzy po drodze wzajemnie i celowo sobie przeszkadzali. Jednak byli tak zdeterminowani, że nikt się nie poddał. Martin: Poddaj się ofermo, ona jest moja! Odpycha ją, ale Jo w porę robi unik. Jo: To ty lepiej uważaj, mięczaku! Jo podstawiła mu nogę, jednak Martin ją przeskoczył. Nie zauważył jednak, że znajduje się przed nim olbrzymie drzewo i... bum! Jo: Hahaha! I kto tu jest ofermą? Przyśpiesza i jest już tuż za Dawn, kiedy nagle Dawn zatrzymała się. Przed nią stało wielkie drzewo i naokoło były same skały. Dawn: Ślepa uliczka.. Jo: No to teraz wszystko jasne.. Jakieś ostatnie słowo, zanim dostarczę cie do McIdioty? Jo zaczęła do niej powoli podchodzić, natomiast Dawn cofała się jeszcze bardziej. Dawn: Nie macie pojęcia jakim on jest potworem! Kazał przerobić szopa na skóre dla siebie! Jo: Gratuluje ci odwagi, jednak milion musi być mój! Dawn westchnęła. Dawn: Dobrze, pomogę ci wygrać. Mam w sumie jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia na wsi. Kiedy Jo sięgnęła dłoń by dotknąć Dawn nagle ktoś zeskoczył z drzewo i złapał Dawn do worka. Martin: O tak! I kto tu jest najlepszy?! Jo: Ty.... Po chwili pojawia się już normalnie wyglądający Chris w towarzystwie Marie Joulie oraz pozostałych uczestników zadania. Chris: Brawo Martin, spisałeś się! W nagrodę ty i twoja drużyna otrzymacie zapas czekolady na tydzień! Krowie Placki: Hura! Chris: Jo, tez się nieźle spisałaś, ale.. wasza nagrodą będzie jedynie uniknięcie ceremonii, na której zobaczymy się z Dzikimi Kozami! Jo: Grrrr... To niesprawiedliwe! To ja powinnam wygrać! Chris: Może innym razem. Chris spogląda na worek. Chris: Dawn zajmę się później osobiście. Dzikie Kozy, udajcie się do pokoju zwierzeń by wybrać wykopanego dziś frajera! Głosowanie ' '' Ceremonia Wszyscy z dziwnym spokojem czekali na wyniki ceremonii. Chris: Witajcie Dzikie Kozy! Daawno was tutaj nie widziałem.. Moreno: Przejdź do rzeczy.. Chris: Nie tak szybko.. Najpierw mam do was kilka pytań. Wszyscy jęknęli. Chris: Emmo, jak to jest całować się z dwoma osobami jednego dnia?! Brendon spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. Emma: Ehh.. To nie była moja wina! Chris: Każdy tak mówi, kiedy jest winny. A Brendon i Moreno? Ładnie tak odwiedzać rywalki będąc półnadzy? Moreno: To był tylko ruch czysto taktyczny. Chris: Jasne, jasne.. A może coś pikantnego zdradzi nam Debora? Która dziewczyna jako następna wpadnie w twoje sidła?! Debora: Mam juz jedną na oku.. Czas pokaże. Chris zmrużył oczy. Chris: Ale jesteście nudni. Jednak oddaliście już głosy.. Więc zobaczmy ich rezultaty. Marie Joulie przynosi Chrisowi karty z wynikami glosowania. Chris: Dziękuję asystentko. Co my tu mamy... ... ... Jeden głos na Emme. ... ... Jeden głos na Debore. ... ... Drugi głos na Emme! A ostatni z głosów jest na.. ... ... ... ... ... Debore! Czyli mamy remis. Debora wstała dumnie. Debora: Ha! Szykuj dogrywkę Chris, ona nie ma ze mną szans! Chris: Dogrywkę? Eee.. Nie sądze. Jako iż nie mamy za wiele funduszy, to ty dzisiaj wylatujesz. Debora: Cooo?! Perchè?! Moreno: No właśnie, perchè?! Chris: Srerche. Bo tak mi się podoba. I jakby nie patrzeć, to ty zawaliłaś. Moreno: Grrrr Moreno wkurzony chce wyciągnąć bron, jednak nie może jej znaleźć. Debora kładzie mu reke na ramie. Debora: Spokojnie braciszku. Bron biorę ze sobą. Juz więcej ci się nie przyda. Moreno: Ehh.. To nie tak miało być. Ale wiedz, ze oni za to zapłacą. Debora: Nie przejmuje się tym. U nas i tak są lepsze laski. Stanęła wyczekująco przed wykopującym osłem. Zdążyła jeszcze przybić sobie żółwika z Moreno i została wykopana. Chris: No, to pozbyliśmy się wścibskiej lesbijki. Kto odpadnie jako kolejny? Dowiecie się tego już nie długo! Bonusowy Klip Duuuużo później. Przyczepa Chrisa. Chris zabiera sie do otworzenia worka z Dawn. Chris: Czas wyrównać rachunki.. Jednak worek, który przez cały czas był zamknięty w piwnicy okazał się pusty. Chris: Co?! Marie Joulie, robiłaś coś tutaj?! Marie Joulie podbiegła. Marie Joulie: Nic szczególnego.. Bawiłam się tylko trochę strażakami. Chris: Grrr! Umożliwiłaś jej ucieczkę! Wrzucił Marie Joulie do piwnicy i zamknął drzwi na kłódkę. Chris: Jeśli jeszcze ktoś odważy mi się zniszczyć ten wieczór, to.. Nagle rozlega się pukanie do drzwi. Chris: Zabije, zabije, zabije.. Otwiera drzwi a w nich... Chris: Brick?! KONIEC. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy